That's Gonna Costume!
' That's Gonna Costume! '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, chaos ensues after Trixie turns everyone into their costumes. Roles Starring *Trixie Featuring *Nutty *Trippy *Superspeed *Robo Star *Pop *Cub *Handy *Petunia *Russell *Buck and Chuck *Gloomy Appearances *Freezy *Pierce *Toothy *Josh *Splendid Plot Trixie dresses herself as a hypnotist for Halloween, bringing out a wheel with spiral lines. Her cat rubs by itself on her legs and she decides to test hypnosis on it, to no avail. Trixie gets an idea and, reading her spell book, attempts to turn herself into a real hypnotist. She casts the spell with her wand, unknowingly sending the spell through the whole neighborhood. Nutty, dressed as a gingerbread man, turns into just that and begins eating himself. Trippy becomes a vampire and sucks on Superspeed's arm, until Superspeed turns into a caveman and bashes Trippy to pieces. Robo Star, who is already a robot, becomes a bigger robot and shoots laser beams at a running Superspeed. Pop dresses Cub as a skeleton, who turns into a real skeleton and falls apart, much to Pop's horror. Handy walks down the street in a bulldozer costume until he turns into a real bulldozer. Josh in a wheelchair turns into Stephen Hawking. Petunia crosses the street, but turns into a mermaid and can only flop on the ground, before being hit by Russell's car which has been decorated to resemble a sea monster. As the car transforms into such, Russell gets digested in the stomach. Buck and Chuck are in a two-person horse costume, but Chuck separates himself to get something. The spell turns Buck into half a horse, which falls dead. Chuck returns with a saddle, only to turn into a horse's rear end. Gloomy puts on a ghost costume, but when the spell hits him he is crushed by an anvil. He turns into a real ghost and cheers that he is dead. Freezy transforms into a snowman and Pierce kicks her head off. Toothy rings on a doorbell in a Splendid costume, then turns into Splendid. The real Splendid answers the door and thinks that it is the worst "costume" he has ever seen. Back at Trixie's house, the wizard wolf hypnotizes her cat into doing all sorts of tricks. Satisfied, Trixie undoes the spell, turning herself and everyone back to normal. Nutty turns back into a squirrel, but bleeds to death as he has eaten everything but his head. Handy turns back into a beaver and loses his bucket scoop (much to his dismay). As Pop puts Cub's skeleton back together, he becomes flesh again, but looks strange since Pop mixed up his body parts. Buck and Chuck revert into dead half-split beavers. Gloomy comes back to life and sighs with sadness. Freezy, now pieces of kicked snowman, becomes a bloody mush, horrifying Pierce. Trixie heads out for some trick-or-treating, but sees the consequences of her spell by the damage in town. Trixie spins her hypnosis wheel to make the audience forget about what she has done. Moral "''Looks can be decieving!" Deaths #Trippy is bashed to peices by caveman Superspeed. #Cub becomes a skeleton and falls apart (but revives). #Petunia is run over by Russell. #Russell is digested when his car becomes a monster. #Nutty dies of blood loss from eating himself. #Buck and Chuck die when they become a horse split in half. #Gloomy is killed by an anvil (only to revive). #Freezy's head is knocked off. Trivia *This marks Gloomy's first death, even though he is revived afterward. *This one of the few times where Pierce is horrified by his actions. *The plot of this episode is a reference of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XVI segment "I've Grown a Costume on Your Face". *Costumes seen: #Trixie dressed as a hypnotist #Nutty dressed as a gingerbread squirrel #Trippy dressed as a vampire #Superspeed dressed as a caveman #Cub dressed as a skeleton #Handy dressed as a bulldozer #Josh dressed as Stephen Hawking #Petunia dressed as a mermaid #Russell's truck decorated as a sea monster #Gloomy dressed as a ghost #Buck and Chuck dressed as a two person horse #Freezy dressed as a snowman #Toothy dressed as Splendid Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween